Friends to the End  Slight Yaoi One Shot
by c-wolf-girl
Summary: This is a one shot that I created for two of my friends. The category doesn't exactly fit but it was the closest thing I could choose. The only thing you will find in the one shot is kissing. So don't worry.


Ardigan smacked his alarm clock as it went off, groaning at the time: eight a.m. He stood up and went to shower before pulling on a black button-up shirt, black pants and over the shirt he pulled on a black hoodie. His black hair was messy and wet from his shower but he didn't bother to dry it. Pulling on a pair of shoes, he left his house and made his way down the cold, snow covered streets.

He was off to meet up with his best friend, Avian. He neared the store at the end of the block, a coffee shop. You're probably wondering what two guys were doing meeting up at coffee shop. Avian stepped out of the door just as Ardigan rounded the corner, stopping a few feet short. Avian, with dirty blonde hair that was shaggy, hazel eyes and a scar across his right cheek. His clothes, a pair of black skinnies and a "From First to Last" shirt.

A cup was held out to Ardigan which he took gladly, sipping at the hot coffee as it was still hot. Avian held a similar cup and was sipping it. They two walked down the street in silence, sipping at their drinks. This was their normal Saturday routine: Ardigan meets Avian at the coffee shop, they go to Avian's and play video games until they're tired and Ardigan goes home. A perfect way to spend a Saturday.

Within minutes, they stood outside Avian's house. He walked inside first, Ardigan following after him. They went straight into the living room, Ardigan shedding his jacket because of the warmth in the house. Avian was already getting the game system set up so Ardigan plopped down on the couch and took the controller Avian was holding out to him.

They spent the next few hours racing, blowing up stuff, fighting each other and yelling at the screen when something the little animations did was wrong. Eventually Avian did order pizza and the two were just finishing up another level in their game when the doorbell rang. Avian paused the game and ran to get the food while Ardigan stretched out on the couch.

Avian returned a few moments with a box in his hand. Ardigan could smell the pizza and sat up. Avian sat next to him, opening the box so they could both get a slice of pizza.

After about twenty minutes of stuffing their faces, the pizza was gone, a few leftover crusts sitting in the box. It was then set aside and Ardigan laid down again, groaning. "Ok, man, I'm way too full to play any more."

Avian heartly agreed and put on the television, flipping through channels until he found Spongebob. Ardigan groaned from where he was laying down, sitting up and trying to grab at the remote. "Give it, Avian! I don't want to watch this crap!"

Avian held it out of his reach, pushing at Ardigan to keep him away. "It's my house! My t.v. choice, Arddy!"

Ardigan growled but slumped in his seat, arms crossing. Avian seemed rather smug now and leaned comfortably back in his seat. "So you going to the party at Mandy's?" Ardigan asked, after almost a half an hour of Spongebob.

"That's tonight?" Avian pried his eyes from the show to look at Ardigan who nodded slowly.

"Yeah," he said, just as slowly.

"I forgot. But yeah, I'm going."

Ardigan glanced at the clock. "Then might want to get ready. Or get going," he added the last part after a moment of thought.

It was already four thirty and the party was going to start around five. And walking to Mandy's, it would take them the full half hour. Avian grumbled and stood up, Ardigan following suit. They both grabbed their jackets and left the house, going out into the even chillier winter air.

Within a half hour, they stood frozen on Mandy's doorstep. Not from fear or worry, but they were cold. It had to have dropped at least ten degrees and they had been walking for the last half hour. Finally the door was opened and a chipper blonde was standing there. "Avian, Ard!" She ushered the two inside and both were grateful for the heat of the house.

Mandy skipped past them, leaving them to shed their cold jackets and follow her to the living room. Music was playing from the stereo and the room was covered in people. At least a dozen or more that they could see.

Both seperated to mingle, finding several people to strike up conversation with. By the end of the night, Ardigan had been chatting up a perky brunette with matching brown eyes. They had been laughing and chatting since the time Ardigan got to the party. Reluctantly, he let Avian pull him away from his infatuation - but not before getting her number. They said a quick good-bye before Mandy came in and broke up the party, kicking (literally, for one guy) out of her house.

The only ones that stayed behind were Ardigan and Avian. Mandy said good-night to them and headed to her room. The two let themselves out and made their way back to Avian's house. They ran halfway there, trying to keep themselves warm.

By the time they reached Avian's they were cold anyway. Once they got inside, they headed into the living room. Avian went straight for the remote and turned on the television, finding (somehow) an episode of Spongebob.

Ardigan groaned as he came back with blankets and began to move everything off the living floor so they could use it to sleep. Once he was done, he plopped onto the couch next to his friend, reaching over him as inconspicuously as he could. Just before he reached the remote, Avian grabbed his arm and pushed it away. Ardigan tried to lean over Avian again, pushing his friend over in the process and grabbed the remote.

Grinning triumphantly at his friend, both finally noticed their position: Avian on his back on the couch, Ardigan hovering over him and was pretty much straddling Avian. Both of them blushed at the odd position before Avian's hazel eyes met Ardigan's light brown ones. Without really knowing what they were doing, both leaned toward each other, their lips brushing together tentatively. Finally Ardigan's lips came full force onto Avian's and moved together for a few moments.

When they pulled away, both blushing even more than they had before, their gazes met, debating how to feel about what had just happened. Finally they seemed to have identical looks of disgust and they sat up, Ardigan still holding the remote he had gotten before their awkward moment.

"That never happened," Avian commented, staring at the television as he nodded.

"Right," agreed Ardigan, handing the remote back to Avian. When they did look at each other, it was still awkward but they knew that things were nothing more than friendly - even brother like - between the two. Worrying about a stupid experimental kiss wasn't what they were going to do.

The next day, Ardigan called up the girl from the party, Melissa. Ardigan and Avian headed to the coffee shop where they waited for Melissa. Each of them sat down with coffee and began talking and laughing like old friends. When things seemed to be turning flirty, Avian left the two alone, glancing through the window once he was outside and watched his best friend talked and laughed with the girl.

What had happened between himself and Adrigan was nothing to worry about but that didn't mean that Avian hadn't enjoyed the quick kiss any less.


End file.
